The present invention relates to cigarette filters and more particularly to an improved cigarette filter for retaining detrimental substances contained in the cigarette smoke.
Filters for retaining detrimental substances, such as harsh tars, nicotines, etc. normally contained in the cigarette smoke are known and have been widely used. Filters made from paper or fibrous materials particularly such as for instance cellulose acetate, viscose or the like often have various admixtures which function as adsorptive or adsorptive agents added thereto, such as for example, silica gel and activated carbon.
However, most of the aforementioned filters possess only limited power to retain certain tarry substances contained in the cigarette smoke. They are also poorly selective with respect to nicotine and oxidation products. Moreover, some of the known filters of this type unfavorably influence the taste of the cigarette tobacco.
There exists therefore a need for cigarette filter which eliminates or at least mitigates the disadvantage or drawbacks of the filters mentioned above. The present invention has as its object the provision of a cigarette filter which fulfills such a need.